brotherhood's Cristmas
by x men fan1
Summary: this is the story of the brotherhood's Cristmas after Ascension.


Brotherhood – winter holydays.

One day, one winter day when people wake Brotherhood. Lance woke up first. Others become and sat down to breakfast.

- Where is Lance? - Asked Todd and Pietro laughed, and then spoke

- Cook luggage! Kitty wanted to consult with parents and will lead him there for the holidays - he said and laughed uproariously, and the rest laughed. Lance came down and sat down to breakfast

- Will you tell me how to handle people who awhile not buried under a pile of stones? - Asked Lance.

- Lance is not bad to have problems again with the mother of the wife in law! And the father ... It ... Well, I'll get rid of several severe wounds, but nothing! - Laughed Todd

- Ha ha very funny! I'll revenge someday! - Lance said, and suddenly all quiet. Knocker on the door. – I am going to die! – Lance opened the door.

- Lance, hey, are you ready, Are you excited? - Asked Kitty

- Yes, ready for battle! - Lance said, and behind him Pietro fell from my chair with laughter

- Come on, just going to kill them will not even remember about you! - Kitty said with a simper

- Oh, yeah another tried to kill them? - Lance asked ironically

- No, but ... Oh, forget it will spend great! - Kitty said and kissed Lance.

- To have a good time! - Blob said and laughed. Once walked four silent.

- Well, now what? - Todd asked.

- To laugh at the X-Men, how stupid they are! - Said Pietro

- We do it every day, three times! To make the whole house like a Christmas tree! Come on, we've got more money out of that old lady, where Lance saved in that crash! - Todd suggested

- They need us for college. And Lance has put them in a bank, we can not get them! But... See, my father comed yesterday and invited him once I ' ve got a prize for the invitation! - Pietro said and pulled a wad of money.

- Pietro you are factious and nasty worm! To buy food, cardboard, glue, paper and getting down! - Wanda said.

Meanwhile inthe X-mansion

- Why do you bake more cookies? - Said Scott, and drank a sip of hot chocolate

- I give them to the brotherhood. - Said Jean and Scott spat hot chocolate.

- WHY? - He asked.

- Now surely no Christmas spirit, themselves, to assist them less. And you will deliver them with me. No more buts or I'll kick yours! Must put aside differences, especially today, on Christmas Eve! - Said Jean. After five hours left, Jean and Scott went to the Brotherhood's boarding house. But they where surprised. The house was like out of a Christmas card! Everywhere the lights, colors, trees and smells of turkey.

- Oh, Jean, are certainly no Christmas spirit without money and without heat. To deliver faster these cookies. - Scott said, and knocked on the door. Todd opened them and looked them.

- X-Men! What are you doing here? Log.

- Here we give you something to eat, although you have now. - Said Jean

- A little late! Already took a loan from the father of Pietro and roasted turkey, biscuit, even buy a tree. Happy Holidays! Hey, chef, a little biscuit! - Todd said, and looked Pietro. He stood in the kitchen and he read from a book.

- Wanda does not know what she says. I am drought turkey - 25 minutes before she was born! Two pinches of ginger, blah, blah! I can handle myself. Todd, you stupid toad, I'm working here. Take those two, your cookies and live me! Tell Fred them packed.

- Yo, Freddy, give a box. - Told Todd and Fred threw him in a box. Todd rose, put cookies and a card and gave them two guests. They walked. To the box were five bars with circles - Smiley and the inscription "Happy holidays":)

Meanwhile, when Kitty came along with Lance on the threshold of the house of her parents she sighed heavily, and Lance picked bouquet of flowers. Kitty ringed. The parents opened up.

- Mom, Dad, I'm home. I... its Lance, my boyfriend! - Simper greeted by her parents.

- Hello. Long time no see! - Lance said, and made a bouquet of Mrs. Pride. She took him in dismay, and the father spoke

- Is that Lance? He tried to kill you! - Said he picked up a broom and began to have poor Lance, he yelled Kitty to pacify his father.

- Dad was a long time; he is not guilty... from the perspective of innocence!

- You're not helping me Kitty! - Lance said, and bewares. Suddenly he shacked up earth to get rid.

- Dad, in Mexico, Lance saved me! - Cried Kitty

- Really? - Said the father and stopped punching Lance. - But ... But...

- Baby gives it a chance! - Said his wife. He stopped now, but looked strange on Lance.

The 20 o'clock the door of the Xavier Institute is tapped. Kurt, drunk with punch and immediately opened sobers the amazing view. The Brotherhood stood on the threshold.

- One time you said that we have always been accepted. Well, surpriiise! Pietro burning stove, as well as half the stuff and thought we could stay here for a week until my house?

- Co ... Come in. But, why you didn't stay with Magneto - Kurt said.

- We don't know where he is. He just disappears and we have no place to stay! – said Wanda. Kurt let them come in the house.

Meanwhile in the house of Kitty was awkward. Lance and the father looked angrily, both in wounds and scratches. Kitty and her mother wanted to divert the conversation but could not and the two shouted. Finally, Lance pulled his joker - he grew up without a normal Christmas. It seems more lenient tough father and the two began to understand each other. So ended Christmas Eve - some dancing, others brooked the ice.


End file.
